DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The proposed research evaluates the efficacy of the Alertness Profiling (AP) System as a method for objectively quantifying alertness in Sleep Apnea (SA) patients. The AP simultaneously measures electroencephalographic (EEG) indices and performance during vigilance, attention and memory tests. Combining EED and neurobehavioral assessment in a one-hour session, the AP evaluates level of alertness and its effects on accuracy, reaction time and memory. The AP system integrates and easy to-apply EEG headset, PC-based performance tests and a normative database to provide diagnostic assessment and treatment outcome evaluation of SA. In Phase I, hardware and software refinements will be implemented to improve ease of-application, standardize administration, and minimize technician intervention. Pilot data, previously collected from 57 SA patients will be further analyzed to clarify interpretation of results and to develop and apply consensus SA diagnostic criteria. The AP is a convenient, cost-effective method for clinicians, employers, and researchers to measure daytime drowsiness and simultaneously quantify effects on neurobehavioral performance. With physicians increasingly responsible for evaluating vigilance (e.g. commercial drivers) new methods are required for routine assessment. The AP will provide physicians and epidemiological researchers and accurate determination of impact of SA on daytime alertness and performance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE